


Hat Trick

by SageMcMae



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Smut, Devoted Breylo, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, F/M, Locker Room Sex, NHL Player Kylo, Ode to Canada, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Spitroasting, Statistician Ben, That's not what massage tables are for, The Author Regrets Nothing, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, all sex is consensual, breylo - Freeform, sharing is caring, student rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-09-16 07:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16949739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageMcMae/pseuds/SageMcMae
Summary: “Why are you naked?”If Rey thought one Solo was a handful, she's about to get the surprise of her life when she discovers her boyfriend has a twin.Based on the prompt from Ria84





	1. First Period

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ria84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ria84/gifts).



“And the Strathmore Starkillers win again, 4-2 against the Almer Aqualish!” the announcer cried over the loudspeakers. 

  
  


Rey Niima flashed a grin over at Harter Kalonia, the Starkiller’s team doctor. The older woman smiled back. “Let’s hope there are less injuries tonight than in Winnipeg,” she made a face.

  
  


Nodding in agreement, Rey headed into the back of the locker room where the jacuzzi was already warmed up. The sauna was set at exactly eighty-two degrees Celsius and Doctor Harter’s exam room was sterilized with fresh supplies waiting. It was the calm before the storm.

  
  


The storm burst being twenty-plus sweaty, testosterone filled men who came clambering into the enclosed space under a minute later. Without a care about Harter or her presence in the room, they began shucking off their jerseys and pads, eager to hit the showers. Rey watched from the sidelines as they paraded in, toothless grins on their faces with literal blood, sweat and tears soaking their uniforms. 

  
  


She opened her mouth to offer her congratulations when the owner of the First Order, Anthony Snoke charged into the room. 

  
  


“You call that a victory?” he snarled.

  
  


Rey immediately backed up into a corner by Harter, hoping he wouldn’t take notice of her. 

  
  


“Almer’s first tier line-up was on the bench each time you scored,” Snoke seethed. “They could have easily upset you.”

  
  


“We won by two,” the right wing, Poe Dameron insisted. 

  
  


“You won by the grace of your training,” Snoke spat. 

  
  


He turned on the rest of the room, his gaze roaming over each player skeptically. Rey shrunk further back into the corner. To say Snoke wasn’t a fan of her was an understatement — one she had no intention of revisiting any time soon.

  
  


Before his eyes came her way, a broad form slipped in front of her, effectively blocking her from view. 

  
  


“Ren,” the owner hissed, bypassing their coach without a second glance. “What do you think of this evening’s so-called victory?” 

  
  


“As Dameron pointed out, sir,” the man in front of Rey began, “we managed to secure a win. Could we work harder? Yes. Should the game have been a blow-out? Probably.”

  
  


Snoke nodded, seemingly pleased by the answer he received. “Your Captain makes a fair point. Until further notice, Coach Canady, you are to run two-a-days.”

  
  


“Sir, we leave for Toronto tomorrow,” the graying man reminded his owner. 

  
  


“Just as well,” Snoke dismissed the other man’s rebuttal. “This team requires a firm hand, Canady. If you are unable — or unwilling — to do what is necessary, I suggest you update your resume.” The coach of the First Order’s eyes widened. “Do I make myself clear, Moden?” 

  
  


“Yes, sir,” Coach Canady replied solemnly. 

  
  


“See you in Toronto,” Snoke bid them all goodnight and left as abruptly as he’d appeared. 

  
  


Rey released a breath she had been holding. In the four months she’d been interning for the professional hockey team, Rey had yet to get used to the harsh way the owner dealt with his staff. Her disapproval of Snoke’s brutal methods was the main reason he disliked her. It was also the reason why she was sure when her internship was up, there would be no offers for long-term employment coming her way.

  
  


“Alright back there, bunny?” A deep voice queried. 

  
  


She glanced up into the intense stare of the First Order captain and main enforcer, Kylo Ren. His dark orbs were lighter than normal, a swirling haze of chocolate brown with hints of ebony flecked throughout. 

  
  


Swatting him, she muttered, “I told you to stop calling me that,” as she walked back towards the therapy rooms.

  
  


“That’s not what you were saying last night,” he chuckled, trailing behind her. 

  
  


Even without his skates on, he towered above her. 

  
  


Rey whirled around. “Kylo-.”

  
  


He cut her off by ushering her out of the locker room. She struggled against him, afraid someone would see, but he was solid and unyielding. He escorted back into the trainer’s office.  The nervous man’s eyes widened when he saw them enter. “Out Mitaka,” Kylo barked.

  
  


Wordlessly the trainer scattered, while Rey glowered up at her boyfriend. He ignored her angry pout, moving to lock the door behind them, never letting go of her.

  
  


“I missed you,” he crooned, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck. Rey couldn’t help the bubble of laughter which erupted from her belly. Despite being mad at him, he always knew how to get her smiling. When he was on the ice, Kylo was a monster but when he was alone with her, the lone wolf of the First Order might as well have been a puppy. He was surprisingly gentle. 

  
  


“You need to shave,” she pressed back against his chest.

  
  


“I need a lot of things,” he murmured before placing a hot, wet kiss against her pulse point. 

  
  


Rey stifled a moan. “Kylo, I’m working.”

  
  


“My knee is bothering me again,” he rumbled against her skin. “Care to take a look at it?” Before she could answer, he was pulling his pants down, revealing the fact he wasn’t wearing any under garments. 

  
  


“Kylo!” Rey scream-whispered. 

  
  


He shot her a wolfish smirk. “Come on, bunny,” he coaxed. “I scored you a hat trick.”

  
  


“How romantic,” she rolled her eyes. 

  
  


Hockey was a staple in Canada. It was practically a religion, but Rey had never been much of a fan. Growing up, she’d learned fast to not be around her legal guardian when he watched organized sports. Unkar Plutt was constantly subscribed to the latest get-rich-quick schemes. Among those was gambling on major sporting events and hockey, well, hockey was at the top of that list. Needless to say, if his team lost, it was wise to give Plutt a wide berth. 

  
  


Young Rey equated sports with pain, which perhaps was why she did so well as a physical therapist. The bloody scrapes, dislocated joints and other injuries which poured in after each game didn’t phase her in the slightest. 

  
  


But Kylo Ren did. 

  
  


On her first day shadowing Dr. Kalonia, the captain of the First Order had made a lasting impression.

  
  


_“Team, this is my new intern, Rey Niima. She’s obtaining her physical therapist degree at Alberta University. She’ll be shadowing me and working with all of you for the season. Treat her good or I’ll make sure your next injury results in you being benched,” the doctor announced, leveling her eyes at the burly men around the locker room. Rey fidgeted quietly aside of the older woman, holding onto her cup of Tim Horton's with both hands. “Do I make myself clear?”_

  
  


_“Crystal, Harter,” a tan man with dark slightly curly hair grinned. He stepped forward, extending a gloved hand. “I’m Dameron, Poe Dameron,” he introduced himself to Rey. “I play right-wing.”_

  
  


_“Finn Storm,” another guy moved up, following Poe’s lead. “Defense. Whatever this guy says, ignore him.” He gestured to Poe and Rey found herself smiling._

  
  


_When her advisor, Professor Skywalker suggested she take this internship, she’d been worried about how the macho men would react to having a petite, inexperienced wellness practitioner in their world. Dr. Harter didn’t appear to have any problems with them, but she had been the team doctor for over ten years. It was clear they respected her. Rey could only hope they’d tolerate her for the length of her semester._

  
  


_“This is Snap,” Poe put an arm around a stout man with a kind smile. “He’s on defense.”_

  
  


_“Hello,” Rey gave him a little wave._

  
  


_“Oh and over here is General Hugs,” Poe continued through the locker room._

  
  


_Rey bit her lip as she dutifully followed him. She didn’t know any of these men and she was already struggling to recall which names when with which faces. She was good with medical terms — ligaments, bones, muscle groups — but not so much with people._

  
  


_“Hi,” she offered to the redhead before her._

  


_He regarded her indifferently. “It’s Hux,” he corrected, as if she had been the one to state his name incorrectly. “I’m Center,” he informed her, turning away to head off to the showers._

  


_So much for being tolerated. She chucked her now empty coffee cup in the trash.  
_

  
  


_“He’s always like that,” Poe told her. “Don’t take it personally.”_

  
  


_She nodded, reminding herself her time here had only one purpose. It wasn’t like these people would ever remember her after this season. They likely saw so many health care professionals throughout their careers that she’d barely be a blip on their radar. Besides, Rey was here to learn, earn her credits for her degree, and graduate. Nothing more._

  
  


_Poe continued taking her around the room, making introductions with the remainder of the team. All their names began to sound the same. Rey could only smile and nod as she met each of the First Order players._

  
  


_To her, they were all alike — adrenaline junkies with control (and probably anger) issues. They were the type who liked to act like bad boys on the rink and wounded puppies off the ice. She was unimpressed._

  
  


_Until she saw_ him _._

  
  


_Leaning back against the corner, arms crossed over his broad chest, dark eyes watched her with a sharp intensity she’d never experienced before. The second he noticed her watching him watch her, he winked at her. Rey flushed, unaccustomed to being the object of such attention. Aside of her, Poe continued to go on about their stats, including their current league standing._

  


_Rey wasn’t interested. From the moment she saw the First Order enforcer, the only thing she was interested in was him._

  
  


_“Dameron.” His voice was as deep and seductive as his rich chocolate orbs. “Leave the girl alone. You’re overwhelming her.”_

  
  


_“Just because I have manners, Ren,” Poe started, moving closer to Rey. “Doesn’t mean I’m overwhelming her.” He slung an arm around her._

  
  


_Instinctively, Rey tensed, caught off guard by his overly friendly action._

  
  


_The movement caught Ren’s attention. His nostrils flared and he pushed off the wall in one fluid motion, crossing be locked room floor to grab Poe roughly by his opposite arm._

  
  


_“I said, leave her alone,” Ren growled, punctuating each word._

  
  


_Rey shifted backwards a step, moving out of Poe’s hold and away from the quarreling men. Ren’s gaze flickered to her for a split second before he shoved Poe in the direction of the showers. The right wing didn’t say anything else, shuffling off. Ren watched him go until he was out of sight. Then he was focused completely on Rey._

  
  


_“So you’re the girl I’ve heard so much about,” Ren’s eyes roamed over her body._

  
  


_“I’m just here for my degree requirements,” she answered, uncomfortable with how he openly stared at her. It reminded her of the way a predatory animal watched their prey before springing an attack._

  
  


_She became acutely aware they were the only two left in the locker room. The rest of the team had hit the showers, while Dr. Kalonia was in her office, hunched over her desk, filling out paperwork._

  
  


_“Whatever you say, ice bunny,” Ren smirked, trailing a single ungloved finger down the length of her arm._

  
  


_Rey raised her eyes to glare at him. “I’m not an ice bunny,” she retorted. “I’m a student.”_

  
  


_Ren chuckled. “You’re small and skittish like a rabbit and yet you’re interning for a professional hockey team, sweetheart. You’re an ice bunny.”_

  
  


_“Don’t call me that,” she told him, annoyed he had been able to justify the nickname so easily._

  
  


_“Fine, Rey,” he crooned her name, leaning down so his face was only a breath away from hers. “You can call me.”_

  
  


_Her eyes widened at his bold statement, but before_ s _he could ask him what he meant by that, he was passing her to the shower._

  
  


_When Rey clocked out for the night, she found a puck sitting on top of her purse. It was signed Kylo Ren with a number._

  
  


_She barely held out twenty four hours before using it._

  
  


The feel of Kylo unbuttoning her jeans had Rey jumping back to the present. 

  
  


“I’ll be fast,” he promised, nuzzling against her neck again. 

  
  


“I don’t want fast” she protested, shoving him away. He huffed exasperatedly, reaching for her. She slapped his hands away. “Kylo.”

  
  


“Rey,” he groaned, burying his face against her. “I leave for Toronto tomorrow. I won’t see you for a few days.”

  
  


“I’m not getting caught with my hand down your pants again!”

  
  


“I told Harter you were checking for a groin pull,” he smirked.

  
  


Rey leveled her eyes at him. “She didn’t believe you then and she won’t believe you now.”

  
  


“I can be very persuasive,” he purred, hands tugging her flush to him. 

  
  


Rey gave in, secretly loving the rush that came with the risk of being caught. That’s what Kylo did to her. He turned everything upside and made her want things she’d never wanted before.

  
  


Before Kylo, she’d been level-headed, practical and on track to graduate at the top of the Dean’s List. Her degree was the only thing she cared about because graduating with honors meant her pick of physician offices, which meant the ability to pay off her student loans, which was one step closer to what she ultimately wanted: freedom.

  
  


Then she’d met the lunkhead and her perfect little plan suddenly didn’t seem all that perfect. It seemed lonely.

  
  
  


“Persuade me, Captain,” she grinned coyly up at him.

  
  


Kylo made quick work of the rest of her clothing, stripping her down until she was completely bare. Not even her socks were left. “It’s freezing,” she grumbled, wrapping her arms around herself.

  
  


“I’ll warm you up,” he promised.

  
  


Snaking one arm around her waist, Kylo half-yanked her, half-lifted her up. He sat her down on the edge of Mitaka’s desk, sliding his free arm across the length of the countertop without pause. While the trainer’s belongings scattered along the floor, Kylo threaded his fingers through her hair, angling her head back so he could kiss her.

  
  


Rey moaned against him, as his tongue plundered her mouth. He nudged her knees apart with his thigh and stepped in between her legs. She felt him, hard and insistent against her belly. The chill of the hockey rink vanished. All she could feel was the raging inferno the man in front of her unleashed every time he had her naked and writhing under his hands.

  
  


“Better?” he crooned.

  
  


Instead of answering him, Rey reached between their bodies, to grasp his shaft. Kylo hissed out a curse, eyes squeezing shut. Before him, she’d never been aggressive in bed, but her boyfriend had awoken a deep carnal desire within her. Each time she had him, Rey felt more of her true self coming out, as if she was being reborn. And like any newborn, she was hungry.

  
  


She jumped to her feet, turning him and shoving him until he was leaning back against the desk. Kneeling before him, Rey jerked one hand up and down his cock. It jolted at her touch, straining upwards. Smiling like a vixen, she locked eyes with him as she rolled her lips over the head. She took him in her mouth slowly, allowing him to watch her swallow him inch by inch, never shying away from his gaze.

  
  


Placing her hands on his thighs, Rey drew him deeper. It had taken months of practice, but she’d gotten used to his size. Well, not used to it, per say, just relaxed enough to take him. All of him.

  
  


Kylo shuddered, an incompetent slew of words escaping his parted lips. He ran a hand over her head, gently pulling her hair back and out of her face so he had an unobstructed view of the show. She palmed his ballsack while keeping herself steady with one hand splayed out on his left thigh, continuing to bob her head up and down his length.

  
  


“Fuck, Rey,” he groaned.

  
  


His praise only served to increase her need. She could feel how slick the inside of her thighs were becoming. The noise of her wet mouth on his member was insanely obscene. Teasing him, she pulled off completely with a lewd smack of her lips. Kylo’s hand on the back of her head urged her back down, while the other was clutching the edge of Mitaka’s desk so tightly his knuckles were ghost white.

  
  


“Baby, please,” he begged.

  
  


Rey’s lips curled up happily, like the cat who got the cream. And she would get hers too.

  
  


Ducking back down, she licked a stripe from his sack along the underside of his shaft to the weeping head. Kylo threw his head back, biting onto his bottom lip. Rey grinned. She loved seeing her man fall apart from her actions. It made her feel powerful knowing she could make the NHL’s most sought after player a panting mess. She took him in once more, feeling how his head knocked against her throat.

  
  


Her hands cupped his balls, massaging gently as she shallowly moved up and down. She kept most of him in her hot mouth, slurping and sucking as she did. Her nose nudged against the trail of dark hair leading from his belly button to his groin. His scent assaulted her and Rey increased her pace, the sounds of her growing louder as she did.

  
  


She expected Kylo to grab her head and crush her face until it was pressed into his crotch. She thought he’d bury himself in her throat, forcing himself even further back and making her gag. If he wanted to, he withheld his urges, coaxing her with soft caresses and more praise.

  
  


Frustrated but unwilling to kill the mood, Rey released him. She stood up and Kylo instantly reached for her. For a moment she thought he was going to bend her over the desk and take her hard and fast. Instead, he sat her back down where she’d previously been, opening her legs wide so he could line himself up with her entrance.

  
  


Teasingly slow, he traced her opening with a single finger. He only applied enough pressure for her to feel him there, not giving her the release she sought.

  
  


“You’re so wet for me, bunny,” he purred, bringing the finger back up to his face.

  
  


He licked the digit clean and Rey whined. Her body was thrumming with need. She hadn’t touched herself once since they started. Now her legs were shaking with an overabundance of desire.

  
  


“What do you need, Rey?” The finger returned, rolling over the sensitive bud at the apex of her thighs.

  
  


“Kylo,” she keened.

  
  


“Tell me, baby.”

  
  


“You,” Rey gritted out. “Now. Please.”

  
  


The First Order’s captain must have been as keyed up as she was. He thrust in with one pulse of his hips, sheathing his cock fully inside her. They both let out a resounding ‘Fuck’ before Kylo was pulling back out. He rocked into her slowly, echoing her earlier pace and driving Rey mad with want.

  
  


‘Faster,” she growled, her nails racking down his muscular back.

  
  


Kylo’s hands slid between her and the desk top. He gripped the globes of her ass, lifting her slightly off the furniture to drive in at a deeper angle. Rey locked her ankles behind him, feeling how he clenched his own buttocks as he plunged into her. He grunted in her ear, sweat dripping from his body down on her, but she didn’t care. All she cared about was how he was stoking that delicious fire within her. The flames licked at her insides, dancing throughout her body as if she was only a collection of nerve endings. It was pure bliss.

  
  


His hips stuttered and suddenly Kylo was chanting her name, clutching her so tightly against him she was sure all the air had left her lungs. He rammed into her with an intensity that signaled the final crescendo of their duet. Her walls fluttered, then clamped down on his shaft, milking him of his release. Rey followed him in his descent, wailing pathetically into his shoulder. The aftershocks rolled through her, causing her legs to shake for a few moments, while Kylo lazily placed kisses along her throat and chest.

  
  


He rubbed her back the way he always did after they had sex, a silent gesture to keep her both close and comforted.

 

  


She sighed. As good as the sex was, it wasn’t as satisfying as it had once been. The thrill of being with such a dangerous man had lessened. It wasn’t that she didn’t enjoy sex with Kylo. He was the best she’d ever had and she was fairly certain he was the best. Period. Despite that, there was a nagging tiny part of her which craved more. The part of her Kylo had convinced to come out to play, the monster which wouldn’t go back under the bed.

  
  


So Rey concocted an idea to unleash the wild side of her boyfriend she knew was lurking beneath the surface. “I was thinking you could come visit me at the spa tomorrow before you leave. I could give you a special session,” she winked, as she hastily dressed.

  
  


Kylo’s eyes darkened, watching her as he pulled his pants up. “Special session, huh?”

  
  


Rey nodded. 

  
  


“Naughty girl,” his lips twisted into a pleased grin. “What brought this on?”

  
  


“I thought we could experiment,” she responded nonchalantly. “Try something new?”

  
  


The truth was, for as aggressive and demanding Kylo was on the ice and with his teammates, he had yet to release that level of dominance with her in the bedroom. They had been together before the preseason kicked off, more than three months and Rey was getting restless. She hadn’t had much experience with dating or men in general but she wanted more from him. Seeing how capable he was on the ice made her think he was playing it safe. She didn’t want him to hold back. Rey wanted Kylo Ren. All of him.

  
  


Christmas was just around the corner and she was going to make sure her season was indeed merry and bright.

  
  


One way or another.


	2. Second Period

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo gets called into work early, Ben goes for his first massage and Rey gets the surprise of her life...

 

Ben Solo stared at the entrance to Supremacy Heights then back down at his phone. He knew what he needed wasn’t in his email or text messages. He’d already perused his inbox a dozen times on the bus ride over. Still, he checked once more. Nope. Still not there.   


His brother had forgotten to text him the pin to enter the complex. Typical. With a sigh he pulled up his call list. It only rang once before he heard the familiar sound of his twin’s voice. “Hey bunny.”  


_Bunny?_   


“Uh...Kylo?”  


There was rustling on the other end, then a hurried, “Hey Ben, how are you?”  


“I’m out front,” he replied flatly.   


“Right, right,” Kylo muttered. Ben heard a zipper be yanked up abruptly and more shuffling around.   


Holding his phone away while his twin mumbled a litany of excuses, Ben opened his browser and began Googling hotel options. He suspected this would happen, had gone so far as to argue with his brother about his offer to let Ben stay at his apartment, but Kylo didn’t like being told what to do. Perhaps that was why he was captain of the First Order and Ben was...well not. That was his legacy — the forgotten twin.  


Next to Kylo Ren, the all-star of the NHL and the most-sought after bachelor in Calgary, Ben was nothing. His job wasn’t flashy — running stats for the league — and he certainly wasn’t spending his free time with any ladies. The only thing Ben had spent time with recently was his collection of take-out menus and his Netflix queue. Nope, there wasn’t any competition. Kylo would always be the more popular brother. 

 

“It’s really no big deal,” Ben assured him, as he mentally calculated how much a room for the week would set him back. Calgary wasn’t cheap. “I can stay at a hotel until I find a place-.”  


“No, don’t be ridiculous,” Kylo cut him off. “I’m buzzing you in now.”  


Ben rolled his eyes, debating whether or not to press ‘Confirm’ on his phone. It was nearly half his paycheck and there was no way of knowing if he’d find an apartment in a week. It would probably take longer to find an affordable option. Besides, the First Order was scheduled for a few away games coming up. Kylo wouldn’t even be around. As long as he had the code...  


“Are you coming?” His brother barked through the intercom at him.   


Ending their call with a huff, Ben made his choice. The entrance door buzzed and he began his climb up to the penthouse. 

 

As he ascended the staircase, the younger of the Solo twins replayed the conversation which had ultimately forced him to move from his childhood home in Ottawa to Calgary.   


“But why me?”  


“Because no one else will work with him,” his uncle Charles ‘Chewie’ Bacca informed him.  “You know how he is — hot headed, arrogant, doesn’t adhere to the rules — sound like anyone you know?”  


“Only every person in my family,” Ben grumbled, dropping into the chair across from his boss.   


“Skywalkers,” Chewie muttered under his breath before continuing. “He sent Pava home crying. She claims the last goal didn’t cross the line all the way and somehow he got her personal cell and screamed at her until she agreed to file a change.”   


The older man sighed, running a hand through his thick dark brown hair. The gray was starting to show through more and more but Chewie loved the game too much to retire. He’d been a player once, an acquisition from Russia who had stayed at the top of the ranks for years until a career ending injury pushed him into an office job.   


“He’s getting worse, Ben. He doesn’t call your mom, he never visits. Pretty soon we’ll lose him completely.”  


“He didn’t come home for Dad’s funeral,” Ben reminded his uncle. In his opinion, his brother was already lost.

 

Ben couldn’t pinpoint when it had happened exactly. Was it when his parents had shipped Kylo off to military school? Did the break occur when Han stopped visiting Kylo there? Or had it been later, once Kylo began taking his aggression out in sports and decided to legally change his name? When Snoke had dug his claws into him?   


“You know those two were too much alike for their own good,” Chewie commented on Han and Kylo, as if it absolved Ben’s twin from his part in their family’s rift.   


Ben rippled with agitation. It was always like this — had been his entire life. Whenever Kylo acted out, it was overlooked. Their mother fawned over him, worried about his outbursts of anger and how to properly motivate him. After Kylo had been sent to military school, Ben was convinced his parents would start paying more attention to his achievements.   


Nothing could be further from the truth.   


Filled with guilt, Leia threw herself into her work. She’d worked her way up from Parliament to Governor General. Ben rarely saw her outside of her media presence.   


Han Solo, the once top-scorer in the NHL, busied himself with his second love: cars. He spent so much time in their detached garage, he made a bedroom out of the storage area in the loft. Like his wife, he was troubled by the outcome of their decision on Kylo. Instead of dealing with it, Han acted as though it never happened.   


And Ben... Ben was left alone. His parents abandoned him just like his brother. Kylo and Ben had once shared everything, never requesting separate rooms, even when they got older, because they preferred being together. When they were children, Leia had them tested, certain they were psychically linked after an incident allowed Ben to know when Kylo broke his first bone, even though they’d been miles apart.   


But now — now they might as well have been strangers.   


Strangers was probably too strong a word. Unlike with their parents, Kylo did check in with Ben. At least once a month his twin called to catch up. Regardless of how betrayed he felt, Ben didn’t have it in him to reject the calls. In fact, he looked forward to them, to any sliver of connection he could still have with his only sibling.   


He wanted to hate Kylo. He wanted to be mad like his father and shut out his twin completely, but Ben couldn’t. He’d always been the softer of the two, always wanting to please everyone. That’s what he blamed his behavior on, not the truth, which was he missed Kylo.   


As he reached the top floor, Ben bristled. The last time he’d seen Kylo was over two years ago, before their father’s funeral and before Kylo had broken Han’s scoring record. Ben swallowed, suddenly overcome with anxious energy.  


For what felt like the hundredth time since he left Ottawa he wondered if this was a good idea.   


Before he could settle on a ‘yes’ or ‘no’, the door swung open. He was met by a man who shared identical features to him. Well nearly. Kylo had dozens more scars than his brother due to his career choice. He was a bit broader, due to his rigorous training schedule. And he preferred contacts. Ben still wore the glasses he’d gotten in eleventh grade.   


“Come on little brother,” Kylo waved his hand, gesturing for Ben to enter.   


Adjusting the strap of his overnight bag on his shoulder, Ben walked inside.   


Kylo’s penthouse was exactly what Ben envisioned. Granite countertops, modern sleek furniture, and a monotone palette. It looked like something out of the fancy interior design magazines their mother pretended to read. Picture perfect — just like Kylo’s life.   


“You forgot,” Ben stated indifferently, dropping his bag to the floor with a thump.   


“Sorry,” Kylo had the decency to appear genuinely embarrassed. “I had a late night.”  


“With your bunny?” Ben arched one thick black brow at him.   


Kylo actually flushed at the term, as he muttered an apology. Ben stared at his twin perplexed. When was the last time Kylo ever blushed, especially over something as trivial as a nickname?   


As if sensing Ben oncoming interrogation, Kylo grabbed his bag off the floor and proceeded to deliver it to one of his guest rooms.   


“Did you finally succumb to the pressure and go after one of your ice girls?” Ben asked as he followed.   


“She isn’t an ice girl,” Kylo informed him. “She’s my girl.”

 

“Oh?” Ben questioned. “Yours, huh? That sounds serious.”  


“It is. I’m going to ask her to move in with me next week over the Christmas break.”  


_Huh._   


That was unexpected. Kylo wasn’t easily impressed. He may have been Calgary’s most eligible bachelor but Kylo’s interests were a bit more singular. He loved control, he loved power and he loved hockey. A girlfriend didn’t fit into the mix, especially a serious one.   


“I’m sure Snoke approves,” Ben bit out sarcastically, brushing past his brother into the room and taking his bag back.  


“It’s none of Snoke’s concern what I do with my time off the ice,” Kylo argued. “That’s personal.”  


“So I guess it wasn’t personal enough when Dad died for you to request time off?”  


It was a low blow, Ben knew it but suddenly he was so furious he couldn’t resist pushing his twin’s buttons. What was so special about this girl that Kylo would make time for her? Did she mean more to him than his own family?   


“Dad wouldn’t have wanted me there,” Kylo snapped.   


“You don’t know that!” Ben threw back. “You two hadn’t talked in years.”  


“And whose fault was that?”  


“You could have still been there...for Mom,” Ben insisted.   


“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” Kylo hissed.   


“Don’t I?” Ben growled. “You didn’t just leave them you know. I’m your family too!”  


“Ben,” Kylo shook his head, his volume lowering. “Luke asked me not to come home. I was at the airport. I was already on my way but he told me under no circumstances was I to set foot in our house.”  


“W-what?” Ben’s mind reeled. “No, he wouldn’t.” He shook his head, though even as he argued with his brother, he knew it to be true. Han wasn’t the only one Kylo had bad blood with but the idea of Luke telling his own nephew to stay away from home — it rattled him to his core. 

  


Kylo sunk down onto the bed, forearms resting on his thighs as he leaned forward. “I didn’t ask permission from Snoke. I didn’t tell anyone where I was going. As soon as I heard, I took off. I was at my gate waiting to board when I got the call from Luke. I told him to go to hell, that I needed to be there for Mom, but he told me it would only upset her more. He told me she would be better off if I didn’t show my face. He said you were taking care of it all. That you didn’t need me.”  


Ben joined him, thoughts swirling. “You were at the airport?”  


“Yes.”  


He tried to remember the funeral, but whenever Ben thought about that day all he heard was his mother crying and the cold glaze over his uncle’s eyes as they watched the casket be lowered into the ground. The pinched grimace on his uncle’s face made sense now.  


“Sorry,” Ben apologized. “I just assumed...”  


“I know I haven’t been around,” Kylo interjected, “but you’re still my brother.” He wrapped an arm around Ben’s shoulders, giving him a side squeeze. “You’re family.”   


“Right,” Ben nodded, still processing everything but relieved to know the truth. “By the way, congrats on the hat trick last night. That’s your second this season, isn’t it?”

 

“Yeah,” Kylo confirmed, standing up. “So what’s your plan for the week?”  


“I took off so I could go apartment hunting,” Ben informed him. “I won’t put you out for too long.”

 

“Who’d you piss off to get moved out here?” Kylo teased.

 

“Chewie sent me, if that’s what you’re asking,” Ben replied. 

 

“Still trying to keep an eye on me, huh?” Kylo chuckled. 

 

“I’m fairly certain my statistics have everything to do with this geographic region of the league and nothing to do with you,” Ben muttered agitatedly.   


“If you say so,” Kylo shrugged in disbelief. Then he grinned. “You always did prefer numbers to people.”

 

“Math follows rules,” Ben explained. “You add a value to another, there is only one possible answer. People are rarely so simple.” 

 

“That’s true,” Kylo agreed.

 

They moved out of the guest bedroom, Kylo showing him around the apartment. As they passed his twin’s bedroom, Ben couldn’t help but notice the rumpled sheets or the clothing strewn about the floor. He’d known Kylo rushed to buzz him in but his brother didn’t wear a size extra small or lace lingerie.

 

Ben opened his mouth to ask about Kylo’s girlfriend when a shrill ring sounded.

 

“Yeah?” Kylo greeted the person on the other end. This time he’d actually checked the caller ID before answering.

 

Ben watched the way Kylo’s face changed from content to annoyed. “Who authorized the schedule shift?” A curse then annoyed turned to the familiar rage Kylo was known for on the ice. “Fine,” he grunted, slamming his phone down on the kitchen counter top.

 

“Bad news?” Ben queried.

 

Kylo started to reply, but remained silent as he began studying his twin. His lips turned up into a confident smirk. Ben felt a strange unease settle over him.

 

“Ben, have you ever gotten a massage?”

 

“What?”

 

“I have to leave for Toronto earlier than expected. Hux is on his way to pick me up,” Kylo responded, as if that explained everything. He strolled back to his bedroom, Ben trailing behind, curiously.

 

“So?”

 

“So,” his twin continued, rummaging around in his closet. “Kylo Ren has an appointment at Scarif Spa in a few hours and I’d rather not cancel it. The massage therapist will get...upset.”

 

Ben blinked. “I’m still not following.”

 

“You go,” Kylo suggested, as he hastily began packing his travel bag. “Pretend to be me. Get the special treatment,” he winked. “It will be good for you and that way she’s happy and I don’t piss off my team. Win, win, win. Everybody’s happy.”

 

He could only stare at his older brother, sure Kylo was suffering delayed complications from a hit he received during his game the night prior.

 

“There’s no way they will mistake me for you,” he argued.

 

“Yes, they will,” Kylo insisted. “Just wear your contacts and dress in all black. You can borrow something of mine, if you want.”

 

“Kylo-.”

 

“Ben,” the older of the Solo twins leveled his eyes at his brother. “I don’t want to disappoint R- the massage therapist. It will be fine. Trust me.”

 

_I’ve got a bad feeling about this..._

 

* * *

 

Ben Solo stared at the storefront before him. Scarif Spa looked more tranquil than it sounded. The exterior walls were painted a muddled sea grass green with light gray accents around the doors and windows. The signage was all done in sweeping script, elegant and smooth.  


With a sigh, he ran a hand through his hair then adjusted his glasses. He had never gotten a massage before. Having a stranger touch him was not something he felt particularly comfortable with. He barely tolerated hugs from his own family members, but his brother insisted this place was the best in the territory. If Ben was ever going to try, he might as well do it at a reputable business and on his brother’s dime.   


He walked in, hearing a light bell chime as he did. Inside the concierge and waiting room area was dimly lit, keeping with the theme of serenity and comfort. There was a petite woman around his mother’s age standing at the check-in desk.   


“Hello and welcome back to Scarif Spa, Mr. Ren,” she greeted with a British accent. “Rey is finishing up with her last appointment, but I can escort you to the treatment room, if you are ready.”  


“Uh, sure that would be great. Thank you.”

 

The woman smiled. “You don’t need to worry,” she winked. “You’re in excellent hands.” Ben felt his Adam’s apple bob as he reminded himself to play it cool. He could do this. He chanted that phrase to himself as he followed her down the corridor. “I’m Jyn, the owner. If you enjoy your stay, please take a couple of our pamphlets with you. We’d love to treat our hometown team.”

 

“Here we are,” the woman opened the door to a darkened room with a massage table in the center. “You can remove all your clothing and leave them on the seat,” she indicated a chair in the corner. “Once you’re ready, lie face down under the sheet.”

 

“Ok.”

 

“I’ll have Rey come in as soon as she’s available.”

 

“Thank you,” Ben said, stepping inside the room. 

 

Jyn closed the door behind her, leaving him alone. Ben scanned the room. This one was decorated in the colors of the desert, varying hues of beige and brown all around. There was a three panel partition located on the side for privacy when changing and a countertop across from it with various ointments and massage oils. There were candles along the far wall, scenting the room in some fragrance he wasn’t familiar with, but it was pleasing nonetheless. 

 

Swallowing down his nervous energy, he undressed, folding all his garments neatly and piling them onto the chair, as directed. 

 

He peeled back the sheet, climbing onto the table and finding it pleasantly warm. There was a heating mechanism under the thin mattress and Ben allowed himself to sink into the heat. Despite his initial fears, he sensed his muscles loosening as the tension between his shoulders lessened. This felt like the perfect recipe for sleep and he wasn’t even tired. 

 

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath, resting his face in the cradle at the top of the table. 

 

It could have been seconds or minutes later, but he heard a knock on the door.

  
“All set?” a honey-sweet voice called into the room.

  
“Yes,” Ben answered, hoping his voice carried. 

  
The door opened and closed. He heard soft footsteps pad along the floor. “Hello,” the sweet voice purred above him. 

  
His body immediately reacted to her voice and he was immensely grateful he was lying face down on the table. Maybe moving to Calgary wouldn’t be so bad. Maybe he’d start frequenting the spa, if only to hear that gorgeous voice. 

  
“Before I begin, are there any areas of pain or places where you are experiencing tightness?” she asked, as she slipped the sheet down to his rear. 

  
Ben opened his eyes, his line of sight limited to what was directly beneath the face cradle. What he could see of the massage therapist was as alluring as her British lit. There were ten cute toes painted in sunset gold attached to the lower half of a pair of toned calves. God, he bet the rest of her was just as perfect.    


“Still with me, big guy?” she teased, pressing one palm down on his back. 

 

“Yeah, I mean no,” he managed to croak out. “No tightness or pain.”

 

“Sounds good.”

 

He could hear the smile in her voice. He desperately wanted to sit up so he could see it for himself. Never before had he been so entranced by another human before. And he hadn’t even seen all of her yet. 

 

Her second hand joined the first as she began to roll over his back muscles. “Let me know if the pressure is too much or too little for you,” Rey told him.   


“O-ok.”  


“Just close your eyes and relax,” she directed him.  


Ben inhaled deeply, following her guidance and allowing the gentle push and pull of her hands on his bare skin lull him into submission. 

 

He heard her move, as she worked lower and lower, kneading the stiff muscles of his shoulders, his back and then around his hips. Ben assumed she’d stop where the sheet was, but Rey continued south. His breath hitched when she squeezed the globes of his ass.

 

If he hadn’t been hard before, he surely was now, to the point it was painful. He groaned, rocking against the table involuntarily, his body searching for friction. 

 

“I’ve got you,” Rey promised. 

 

With one hand on each of his cheeks, she leaned down, brushing her front across his back. And that’s when he felt her breasts skim across him, skin on skin.  


Ben jerked upright, arms flailing wildly. He knocked her over with his sudden reaction. 

 

“Why are you naked?”

 

“Kylo!” she snapped, rubbing her side where he’d run into her.

 

Ben immediately felt a pang of guilt. He hadn’t meant to hurt her.

 

“Sorry,” he got off the table, tying the sheet around his midsection before reaching down to help her back up on her feet. He kept his gaze on her painted toes the entire time. He wasn’t a complete pervert.

 

“We talked about this,” Rey sighed, brushing herself off as she stood.

 

Ben racked his brain, trying to remember if his brother mentioned any specifics about the massage therapist other than the fact he hadn’t wanted to disappoint her. Then he recalled how Kylo blushed when he’d asked about his girlfriend. The pieces snapped together and he understood.

 

“I have a girlfriend,” he stated with what he hoped was renewed confidence and turned away from her.

 

Rey laughed. The sound was light and pure, wholly unlike the devious little minx she’d just been. Ben withheld a whine, wishing he could tell her the truth, take her as himself instead of being shackled to his brother’s identity once again.

 

“Oh that’s how you want to play it, huh?” she purred in his ear. “Ok then. Well let’s make your girlfriend jealous.”

 

She was directly behind him then, pressing into his back with her naked body. The warning bells went off in Ben’s head but he was helpless to stop her. Rey’s hand slide down the front of his abdomen. The heat from her skin scorched across his skin like the licking flames of a fire. He let out a pathetic moan when she found his hardened length.

 

“What would your girlfriend think of this?” she taunted.

 

Any response died on his tongue as she began to languidly pump him. It had been so long Ben had forgotten how it felt to be touched by a woman. Compared to Rey’s tiny hand, his own was a pitiful substitute. She twisted her wrist as she worked him, stroking him with the right amount of pressure. It was just enough to keep him from tipping over the edge.

 

Her free hand crawled around his back and up his side, keeping him in place so she could peer around him to see how she effected him. “How does it feel, baby?”

 

Ben shuddered. The wrongness of it all should have made him feel dirty and used. He was letting some stranger take advantage of his body in a dark room. But wasn’t he taking advantage of her in return? She believed he was someone else, someone who probably had come to see her countless times before.

 

_What would Kylo do?_

 

“You know how it feels, dirty girl,” he growled lowly.

 

_Where did that come from?_

 

“Mmm,” she hummed, pleased and placed a wet, hot kiss at the center of his spine. “Tell me.”

 

“I love the way you wrap around my cock. Your hand looks so small.”

 

“What else?” she coaxed him, increasing the pace of her ministrations.

 

Ben clenched his jaw, eyes squeezed shut. How did she know his body so well? How was it possible for her to know just the right way to excite him? He knew identical twins were supposed to be similar in nearly all ways but this was different. It had to be.

 

“What else, baby?” she urged.

 

“Your tits,” he rasped. “So perky and rosy. I just want to suck on them.”

 

“You can,” Rey promised. “Later. First I’m gonna take care of you.”

 

Rey quickened her pace, driving him mad with desire and causing him to thank every deity he could name for his brother getting called in early to work.

 

She kissed his shoulder before rising up on her tiptoes to leave another kiss on the curve of his jaw. Her lips were soft and the touch of them to his skin was gentler than he expected. Considering how she took whatever she wanted from him, Ben thought her kiss would be as searing and dominant as the rest of her methods. Feeling the underlying compassion in it had him falling.

 

Ben lost himself. He felt all his resentment peel back, layer by layer. First came his family for their neglect after their favorite son left, then came his uncle for lying about Kylo’s absence at their father’s funeral and finally came his famed brother. Kylo, who had a perfect life with a record-breaking career and a girlfriend he loved. Kylo, who had it all and even more because even with all of that, he still needed more. And he had it with this devilish little dish.

 

_Rey._

 

Goddamn, Ben gritted his teeth. He’d never hated his brother as much as he hated him in this moment. The way she felt — Fuck — it was enough to make him change his entire mindset on the idea of marriage, of settling down into a house with a dog and a couple of kids and the whole big deal. He’d do it for her. He’d do anything for Rey.

 

“Come for me, baby,” she whispered in his ear.

 

Ben did, watching as he painted her small hand and the massage table with his white hot spurts.

 

_Fuck._

 

His hands came up, catching on the unaffected part of the table to hold himself up. He felt his orgasm race through him, all the way down to his toes.

 

It took him a few moments to catch his breath. While he calmed down, Rey moved to a sink in the corner, taking care to wash her hands. Ben wished she wouldn’t have, a primal part of him wanting to leave a mark on her. Despite his disappointment, she returned to his side once she’d finished.

 

The second his head cleared, he turned around and scooped Rey up. She let out a little squeak as he flipped them around, lying her out on the massage table with her legs hanging off the side. He stepped between her thighs, hovering over her.

 

“Kyl-.”

 

“No,” he clapped a hand over her mouth. “Ben,” he commanded. She stared up at him quizzically. “Girlfriend,” he reminded her.

 

The wicked grin Rey shot back at him made him half-hard. She really was something else.

 

“Ben,” she tried it out. “I like it.”

 

“I like you,” Ben replied honestly. He only wished he could be honest with her, but if he couldn’t do that at least he could reciprocate.

 

Ben took his first real look at the woman stretched out before him. She was exquisite, all lean muscle and tanned skin dotted with freckles all over. He wanted to place his mouth on each one, but he chose the one between her breasts to be the first.

 

He kissed the spot, then dragged his tongue across her heated flesh to one of her erect nipples. Ben flicked the bud with the tip of his tongue as he cupped her other breast with his hand. Rey keened, head tilting back and hips rising off the table.

 

“Shhh, dirty girl,” he chided quietly. “You don’t want anyone to hear you, do you?” Ben sucked her nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue over it. Rey stifled a moan and he chuckled pulling off of her with a lewd pop. “I think you like the idea of someone hearing us.”

 

Her lips parted for her response and Ben silenced her with a kiss. His envy of his brother having this woman — this perfect goddess — has his blood boiling possessively. She was his, if only for today. Ben would make sure she’d never forget.

 

His hands groped her tits roughly as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Rey moaned against him, writhing on the table. Ben canted his hips, hitting her core.

 

“Fuck,” he hissed, pulling back slightly. “You’re soaked.”

 

Rey gazed up at him through lust-filled eyes. “You like being my dirty girl, like being taken on your table?” She nodded. “Do you want me to fuck you, Rey?”

 

She nodded again.

 

“My girlfriend wouldn’t like this, me fucking a masseuse-.”

 

“Massage therapist,” she snarled suddenly.

 

Ben’s eyes widened. _Little spitfire._ He smirked down at her, recovering quickly. “I should probably put on a condom before I give my massage therapist her tip.”

 

“You’re terrible,” she rolled her eyes.

 

He rolled his hips again, his cock colliding with her entrance. Rey cursed, eyes fluttering closed.

 

“Do I need a condom, Rey?”

 

“No.” Another roll of the hips. “Fuck, no, I’m clean.” He pressed against her harder this time. “I have an IUD.” _Thank Fuck._ “Please just do it.”

 

“Do what, Rey?”

 

“Fuck me.”

 

“Turn around,” he commanded, backing up a step.

 

Without hesitation, Rey slid off the table, pivoting so her back was to Ben.

 

“Lean forward. Hands on the table,” he ordered.

 

She did as told. Ben placed his thigh between her legs, widening her stance. “Good girl,” he said, eyes hungrily roving over her peachy ass.

 

“You need to be quiet, Rey,” he instructed. “Can you do that for me?”

 

“Yes, Ben.”

 

_Fuck._

 

If he hadn’t been hard before, he was now. With one hand on her lower back and one to guide himself into her, Ben pressed forward. The stretch of her as she took him in was sinful.

 

_So tight. So wet. So hot._

 

 _Mine_ , Ben thought delirious with want. _Mine._

 

Without warning he thrust himself into the hilt. He couldn’t hold back his throaty groan and Rey didn’t fair any better. She wailed as he seated himself fully inside.

 

“Quiet baby girl,” he cautioned. “Don’t want to have to gag you, but I will.”

 

Rey let out a soft moan, dropping down to her forearms and burying her face in the table covering.

 

“Good girl,” Ben praised.

 

He rammed into her, pistoning his hips with such force he wondered if they’d break the table. Each time he hit that spongy spot deep within, Ben felt as though he’d been made whole. He chased the intoxicating rush she gave him. Harder and faster. Faster and harder. His world narrowed down until all that mattered was Rey and him joined together in their carnal dance.

 

Rey arched her back, angling her arms so they could hold onto his head, dragging him down so she could kiss him while he pounded into her.

 

Feeling her soft lips against his, hearing the way the table creaked and his skin slapping against hers brought him towards completion. Ben snaked a hand between the edge of the table and Rey’s body, finding her clit. She jerked slightly but her tension faded the second he began stroking the spot.

 

“Come with me, baby girl,” he crooned before resuming their kiss.

 

Rey shattered around him, her hands clinging to his head for support. He could feel the tremors of her climax ripple through her body, causing her legs to shake. Ben held onto her throughout it, blinded by the force of his second orgasm but not enough to drop the precious creature in his arms.

 

 _Mine_ , he thought again as his hips stuttered against her.

 

“I told you it would be fun to try something new,” Rey laughed breathlessly as he pulled out. She turned in his arms. “I’m not made of porcelain you know,” she beamed up at him, cupping his chin and rising up to kiss him playfully. “I’m not going to break if you’re rough with me. I-.”

 

She suddenly stopped, the smile falling off her face and her eyes widening. Her hands dropped away as she stumbled backwards.

 

_Uh oh._

 

“Who the _hell_ are you?”

 

Ben panicked. He looked to the door, debating if it was worse to get a fine for streaking in public or be arrested for assaulting a young woman. In hindsight, he saw his mistake. While he focused elsewhere, Rey cocked her fist back and the second he turned back to her, she let him have it.

 

**Wham!**

 

He went tumbling backwards, landing on his ass.

 

Shit, the girl had a mean right hook.

 

“I’m Ben,” he introduced himself as he clutched his wounded face. It was sure to swell. “Ben Solo. Kylo’s brother.”

 

“Brother?”

 

“Twin,” he clarified, holding up his hands in surrender. “He told me to take his appointment slot.”

 

Rey’s eyes filled with realization. Slowly, she lowered her fist, opening it to give him a hand up.

 

“Um yeah...,” Ben cleared his throat, blushing. Rey was red too.

 

_What would Kylo do?_

 

Ben decided to take a chance. “Uh, can I buy you a cup of coffee? You like Tim Horton’s right?”


	3. Third Period

 

Kylo jiggled his knee nervously as Hux drove from the arena through Calgary. The only text he’d gotten from Rey since he left consisted of four words. 

 

_We need to talk._

  


Each time he attempted to call her, she was at work or in class. Her phone went straight to voicemail. She never called him back. 

  


As if that wasn’t bad enough, Ben was also ignoring him. His twin hadn’t provided him an update on his apartment hunt or how things had gone at Scarif Spa. Given their silent treatment, Kylo assumed it hadn’t gone the way he thought. 

  


Which was why he now was a wreck, feeling like a dead man walking as Hux pulled the car up to Rey’s apartment. 

  


“Do you want me to wait for you?” the redhead asked.

  


“No, thanks,” Kylo grit out. 

  


“It’s just a girl, man,” Hux consoled him. “There are dozens more lined up for your autograph every game.”

  


“They aren’t her,” he muttered. 

  


Hux shot him an annoyed look, but Kylo ignored him, exiting the car with his travel bag. 

  


“See you at practice,” the Center snapped, before he reached over to slam the passenger door shut and drove off. 

  


Kylo sighed, staring at up at the building to where Rey’s window was. She hadn’t answered all morning. The longer he went without talking to her the worse his nerves got. 

  


On the ice he was in his domain. He was in control. Around her...well all the control belonged to her. He was all too happy to surrender himself over to her. 

  


He’d have given her anything, but Rey didn’t ask for fancy clothes or expensive bags or anything like other ice bunnies did. It was why he’d gotten defensive with Ben when his twin suggested she was just a fan. Rey didn’t even like hockey. 

  


Trudging up the stairs towards his girl, Kylo felt more uncertain than when he’d been drafted. 

  


Hockey had been there for him during a time in his life when everyone else had abandoned him. It became his outlet, his therapist, his friend. Kylo gave everything he had to the sport, dedicating his life to the pursuit of being the best. 

  


Then Rey walked into his locker room and all his passion for the game sizzled out. She burned through all else, a beacon of pure light radiating brighter than anything else he’d ever come into contact with. She was exquisite and he knew he’d never be satisfied unless he had her. 

  


After slipping a signed puck into her locker he’d waited, checking his cell more times than was dignified until an unknown number came up. He’d never been a religious man but after Rey agreed to go out with him, he considered checking into it. He owed someone upstairs a great big thank you. 

  


She turned out to be everything he expected and more. Rey was as sweet and compassionate as she was stubborn and clever. She was a hard worker, not only interning with the team, but putting in ten to twenty hours a week at the spa and going to school full time. 

  


When she’d attacked her plate with gusto the first time they’d gone to dinner, he’d held back a laugh. Then she’d mentioned she hadn’t had time to eat all day and he immediately ordered another one to go so she’d have leftovers. 

  


She’d kissed him that first time. He’d stood there completely dumbstruck before he was scooping her up and kissing her back. Even back then, the kiss felt like a promise, a declaration that he was hers. 

  


But was she still his?

  


He felt uneasy as he raised his fist to knock on her door.  

  


Rey answered after a couple raps. 

  


“Hey bunny,” he forced himself to smile and lean against her door frame, even though every fiber of his being was screaming at him to kiss her senseless. 

  


“Hey, how was he drive back?” she asked, backing up so he could come in. 

  


“Fine,” Kylo admitted. “Slept most of the way until Hux drove me over.”

  


“Did he complain again?” Rey offered him a hint of a smile. 

  


Kylo nodded. He could read her body language. Something was wrong. He waited for her to yell at him, start throwing her hands about and basically scream in his face. 

  


But she didn’t. 

  


“I saw your game last night,” she commented, sinking into her couch with her legs tucked under her. 

  


“Really?” he asked, confused as he sat opposite of her. “I thought you didn’t like to watch the broadcast?”

  


“Ben came over and we watched it together,” Rey elaborated. “Nice shot against Nines.” 

  


Kylo could only stare at her. He wasn’t sure what surprised him more — that she’d been picking up on how the game was played or the fact she’d invited Ben to her place. 

  


She hadn’t allowed Kylo to visit for the first month they’d been together. At the time, he thought she was being diligent about her safety. Now a spark of jealousy flared through him. 

  


“Why didn’t you tell me about your twin?” Rey questioned. 

  


He opened his mouth to respond, having gone over the answer at least a hundred times on the drive back to Calgary, but she wasn’t done. 

  


“Why didn’t you tell Ben about me? Is this...were you trying to get rid of me? Are we breaking up?” 

  


Kylo practically lunged at her. “Bunny, no,” he enveloped her in his arms. “No, Rey, I love you. I don’t want to lose you.”

  


“Wait, wait,” she shoved against his chest, using both hands to push him back. “You don’t get to say that to me. Not after the stunt you pulled.”

  


“Stunt?”

  


“With Ben, Kylo!”

  


With another sigh, he ran a hand through his hair. “It wasn’t a stunt or a prank or anything like that.”

  


“Then what was it?” 

  


He inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly to clear his head before he began. “There are only two people in this world I trust. You and Ben. You two are probably the only people I even like.” 

  


Rey quirked a brow at him and crossed her arms over her chest skeptically. “But you lied to us, Kylo. That’s not trust.” 

  


“I know. I’m sorry,” he apologized. “Snoke moved practice up and I didn’t want to disappoint you. I know you’ve been feeling...” he trailed off not knowing how to put into words how distant she’d felt recently. It was like she was sand slipping through his fingers. “I was afraid I was losing you. I didn’t want the distance to hurt you, hurt us. And if I picked anyone to take care of you, it would be Ben. I knew he’d treat you right.”

  


His girlfriend’s expression was unreadable. He wasn’t sure if he could even call her his girlfriend anymore. 

  


“The reason I never told you about Ben or the rest of my family was because it’s complicated.”

  


Rey snorted. “Kylo, the Middle East is complicated. Government accountability is complicated. Your family...probably not that complicated.”

  


“Wanna bet?”

  


Kylo explained his past, how Han had shipped him off, how his uncle asked him not to come home for the funeral and how Ben was the only member of his family to ever reach out. 

  


“He’s the only one who never gave up on me,” Kylo explained. “He was always there for me. Call me crazy but I knew he’d take care of you, Rey, when I couldn’t. I don’t want you to want for anything, bunny. And I know you’ve been wanting something. I just can’t seem to give it to you.”

  


“So you pawned your brother off as yourself?” There was less bite in her words this time and she dropped her arms. 

  


“I figured if I told either of you what I was thinking you’d both freak out,” he confessed. 

  


“We did freak out!”

  


Kylo stifled a laugh, seeing how red in the face she was. He hadn’t picked up on it before but her hands appeared to be shaking. A new idea came to mind, one he was certain would leave them both satisfied. 

  


“Did you?” he smirked. “So how was it?”

  


Rey’s blush deepened. Oh, he had her now. His girl couldn’t hide anything from him, least of all the fact he’d been right. 

  


“Did you enjoy it, Rey?” Kylo purred out the question, crawling across the couch to her. “Did he make you scream for him?”

  


Her chest rose and fell while she attempted to catch her breath, her flush disappearing under her camisole top. Kylo licked his lips, grinning like the cat who got the cream. 

  


Which was an excellent idea. 

  


“If I touch you right now, Rey, will you be wet?” He saw her struggle to swallow, unable to offer up a verbal response. “I bet you’re soaked, bunny. I bet you’ve been thinking about it since it happened, haven’t you?”

  


Kylo slid his hand down the front of her sweat pants, running over the thin fabric of her panties to her mound. He groaned with approval into the crook of her neck when he felt how damp she was. 

  


“Oh Rey,” he crooned. “You’re practically dripping.”

  


He traced a finger along her slit through her underwear, teasing her. “Are you trying to make me jealous, Rey? Jealous of my own brother? Did he make you feel good, bunny?”

  


Kylo grabbed her hair, pulling her head back enough so he could see her face. “Did he, Rey? Answer me.”

  


“Y-Yes,” she managed, her breathing labored and her eyes glazed over with desire. 

  


“Better than me, bunny?” She bit her lip and he knew the answer without having to ask again. “Tell me what he did, Rey. Tell me how it made you feel.” 

  


“Kylo,” she whined, her hips bucking up into his hand. 

  


“Uh Uh,” he made a tsking sound at her, withdrawing his hand from her core. “Only good girls get to come and you haven’t been good for me, Rey.” 

  


“Kylo, please,” she begged. 

  


“Tell me what happened, Rey,” he repeated, rolling her sweatpants down and over her hips. 

  


“I-I thought it was you,” she started. 

  


“Yeah and what did you do?” 

  


She lifted her ankles one at a time to help him remove her pants. Then his hand was back drawing lazy circles over her entrance. 

  


“I stripped down and gave him a massage,” Rey admitted. 

  


“You always give me the best surprises, bunny,” he praised, kissing her earlobe. “Such a good little ice bunny for her captain.”

  


“Yes,” she moaned, rocking against him. 

  


“What else, Rey?” he coaxed. “What happened next?”

  


“I-I got him off,” she admitted, keening when Kylo thrust a finger into her heat. 

  


“With your hand or your mouth, bunny?”

  


“My hand,” Rey replied. 

  


Kylo bit the inside of his cheek, already hard. Hearing Rey talk about everything that happened was more arousing than he’d expected. It was better than porn, better than fantasizing. He knew exactly how she looked when she worked him. The vision in his mind was crystal clear as if he’d been there himself. 

  


He yanked her shirt off, grateful when he realized she hadn’t bothered to put on a bra underneath. Kylo gazed appraisingly down at her perky breasts, as her hands tugged at his shirt. 

  


“No, no, bunny,” he stopped her. “Right now, this is about you. I’m going to give you what you need.”

  


Her lips parted and he took it as an invitation. Kylo leaned down, opening her mouth with a searing kiss, tasting her need and her desperation. 

  


His hands yanked off her ruined panties, flinging them across the room. Now deliciously bare before him, she was a writhing mess. He’d never been more turned on. 

  


Her hands went to her chest, toying with her erect nipples. She was teasing him as much as he was teasing her and fuck if it didn’t make him want to throw in the towel and take her to her bedroom. 

  


But he was in it for the win. 

  


“Was that all that happened, Rey? Or did Ben do his job and take care of you?”

  


Her back arched against the couch arm, as he drove two fingers into her. He pumped them in and out slowly with just enough pressure to work her up but not enough so she could reach her climax. 

  


“Tell me, Rey.”

  


“He...he t-took me on the massage table,” he voice waved in and out with his thrusts. 

  


“How? How did he take you baby?”

  


“Rough. Hard. Fast.”

  


“Is that what you wanted, Rey?” Kylo increased his pace, adding a third finger.

  


“Yes,” she cried, her thighs falling apart further to give him better access. She continued to alternate between plucking her nipples and massaging her breasts. 

  


His pants were becoming rather uncomfortable. Watching Rey lose herself to her own pleasure was the single greatest thing he’d ever seen. They’d had sex so often. It was great sex, the best of his life, but he’d never taken control of her body the way he was now. 

  


He liked it. 

  


“What position?” 

  


“W-What?” 

  


“Did you ride him? Did he take you from behind? Or did you test out something new?”

  


“Behind,” she groaned, as he hit that spongy spot deep within her. Her hand latched onto his wrist, urging him to keep going. 

  


“Did you scream for him, bunny?”

  


“Yes!”

  


“Are you going to scream for me, Rey?”

  


“Please, Kylo, please.”

  


Her entire body was shaking with need, as he kept her right on the edge of her orgasm. Teasingly, he swiped his thumb over her clit. 

  


Rey wailed, her head falling back as her back arched up, pressing her hips to him. 

  


“Oh bunny, you need this, don’t you?”

  


“Please, Kylo,” she begged, eyes glistening. “I want to come.”

  


“Come for me, Rey,” he ordered. “Come on my fingers like a good girl.”

  


He crooked his fingers just the right way while pressing down with his thumb at the same time. 

  


Rey shattered around him, shouting out his name. Her inner muscles pulled at him, trying to draw him in further. He nearly came in his pants like a damned teenager. 

  


Her body went slack, sinking into the couch. 

  


“Rey, bunny, are you alright?” Kylo asked, scooping her up in his arms to cradle her against his chest. “Did I hurt you?”

  


“No, no,” she panted against him, clinging to him as the aftershocks rolled through her. “That was what I needed. Thank you.”

  


“I love you,” he told her, pressing kisses to her temple.

  


Rey snorted. “I know.”

  


“So...ready for round two?”

  


She giggled, delirious from her orgasmic high and reaches down to pat his straining erection. “I think you earned it, big guy.”


	4. Overtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey wakes up to a Christmas surprise...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, [Ria](https://riaria84.tumblr.com/)! Hope you enjoy the final chapter of your gift fic. 
> 
> Thank you to my awesome beta, [Robyn](http://reysexualkylo.tumblr.com/) who helped me navigate the waters of breylo.

****

 

Rey woke up on Christmas morning to the smell of Tim Horton’s coffee and pancakes. Smiling to herself, she took a moment to borrow further into the sheets. The bed was still warm and she enjoyed the familiar scent of her boyfriend’s after shave on his pillow. 

 

Her body ached from the numerous times Kylo had proven he could take care of her needs. The soreness felt like a badge of honor, one she wore proudly as she stumbled off the mattress.

 

She shrugged on one of his t-shirts. The hem it hit just above her knees, so she didn’t bother to throw on a pair of sleep shorts. They remained in a lump on the floor, forgotten from the night prior. 

 

Kylo had been insatiable since he arrived back from Toronto. He’d called off from practice and even gone so far as to pretend to be sick in front of Hux when his red-headed teammate stopped by the apartment to pick him up for scrimmages. 

 

Rey didn’t complain. Having him all to herself was the best gift. The only problem was Ben. 

 

He hadn’t found a place of his own yet and since their rendezvous at Scarif Spa, she’d been dealing with warring emotions when it came to Kylo’s twin. 

 

Ben was quiet, too smart of his own good and basically just a sweet guy. He helped her study in the afternoons, going over problems with her or areas where she’d made mistakes on her finals so she understood the material before entering her final semester. 

 

He was always patient with her. He never raised his voice or sounded as though he was judging her for her lack of understanding. It was nice having him around, if not a bit awkward. 

 

Kylo and her hadn’t really addressed what happened. He’d mentioned jealousy a couple of times when they’d been intimate but she had a feeling that was more about thrill than resentment. 

 

Still, she’d been careful about her interactions with Ben, not wanting to upset the delicate balance the three of them had shared over the past couple of days. So she was surprised to find them in deep discussion when she walked into the kitchen. 

 

Ben was seated at the kitchen counter, a pot of coffee in front of him and three mugs. Kylo was leaning on the counter with a spatula in one hand, his head ducked down as they spoke in hushed tones. 

 

“Mmm, something smells good,” she commented. 

 

They peered up at her, breaking apart as Ben continued to pour the coffee and Kylo flipped a new set of pancakes. 

 

Rey raised an eyebrow. “What were you boys talking about?”

 

Kylo glanced over his shoulder at her, then at his brother. Ben gave him a nod and she saw her boyfriend visibly relax.

 

“Rey, we wanted to talk to you about something,” he announced.

 

She climbed onto the bar stool next to Ben. “Okay,” she drawled warily. 

 

“You know I have to go back on the road after Boxing Day,” Kylo started. She nodded. “And Ben hasn’t found an apartment yet.” She nodded again, seeing Ben’s ears go red. He hadn’t looked at her since she sat down. “So I was thinking he could stay here. Permanently.”

 

“Alright,” Rey agreed. After all, it made sense they would live together. They were family. Kylo’s place was certainly large enough. 

 

“And,” Kylo continued, handing a plate of pancakes to her. He nudged Ben with his elbow. 

 

“And,” Ben piped up, “we want you to join us.”

 

Her breath caught in her throat. Was he saying what she thought he was saying? 

 

“Move in,” Ben struggled to explain. “We want you to live here with us. As...as o-our girlfriend.”

 

Rey stared at Ben, before turning her gaze to Kylo. “Our? _Together?_ As in all three of us?” 

 

“Yeah,” Kylo clarified. “We can all live here together. That way you are always cared for. Ben and I both have hectic schedules with the league, but we talked it over and we can work it out so one of us will always be here with you. You’ll never have to be alone again.”

 

Any response she may have had died before it could pass her lips. What was she supposed to say to such a proposal? It was insane. Each of the twins was possessive in nature and whatever goodwill existing between them would have an expiration date. This would only end in disaster. It couldn’t possibly work.

 

Could it?

 

 _Why not?_ her traitorous brain asked. 

 

She considered what it would be like, living here, coming home each day to two people who wanted to take care of her. Her own parents hadn’t even wanted to take care of her. 

 

Was it wrong to be wanted? 

 

Since she was a child, Rey had been resigned to believe no one wanted anything in life beyond what another person could give them. People weren’t kind. They were opportunists. They didn’t see the value in helping another person, just in what that person could do for them. 

 

It was a lonely way to live. Her cynical view on life had kept her safe, but it had also kept her alone. And yet now she had a chance to break down those walls and let not one, but two people in. 

 

Was it so wrong to say yes?

 

Rey didn’t have an answer for that. At least that’s what she told herself. 

 

On the inside, she was a mess as she weighed both responses. She could walk away from both of them, leave this apartment which had begun to feel so much more like home than anywhere else she’d ever lived. She could forget she ever met Kylo Ren or his brother. She could finish up her degree, move out of Calgary and start over. But none of that was what she wanted.

 

Which was why on the outside, Rey was already nodding. 

 

“Alright.” Both Ben and Kylo exhaled in relief, visibly relaxing at her answer. “So...,” she glanced between them. “What now?”

 

Kylo smirked. “Well, Ben had a few ideas.”

 

* * *

 

“On the bed, Rey,” Ben instructed.

 

His persona changed from the quiet, patient man he’d been over the last few days to the touch-starved creature who’d taken her so forcefully.

 

She dutifully crawled onto Kylo’s bed, glad for the extra width of the king-sized mattress. It was going to be a challenge to keep both large men comfortable on it with her.

 

“Good girl,” Kylo grinned at her.

 

While Kylo peeled off his shirt, Ben knelt down on the edge of the bed, still in his t-shirt and sweats.

 

“I’m so glad you said ‘yes,’ Rey,” Ben crooned, cupping her chin in his broad hand. He kissed her cheek, then her jaw, and finally her lips. “Gonna make you feel so good. Fill you up so you’re ruined for anyone else.”

 

“I don’t want anyone else,” she replied. “Just you two.”

 

“Good answer,” Kylo praised, coming to join them on her other side.

 

He leaned against the headboard, wrapping an arm around her and helping her adjust so she was lying back against him. Ben moved down her body, kissing his way to her center. Her breath hitched when he pushed the shirt up to reveal her bare core.

 

“I’ve been thinking about this sweet pussy,” Ben groaned, his hands spreading her thighs apart so he could kneel in between them. Rey whimpered as she felt his fingers tease her, slowly circling her entrance. “How perfect it would be. How good it would taste. Want you to be a good girl and come on my tongue.”

 

Her head fell back against Kylo’s shoulder, eyes fluttering closed at Ben’s words. His twin chuckled darkly before licking a stripe up from her earlobe to the crest of her ear. “Do you like when Ben talks dirty to you, bunny?”

 

Rey nodded. Kylo made a humming sound, as he continued down her neck to her collarbone.

 

She had to bite her bottom lip to suppress another moan when she felt Ben’s tongue lick along where his finger had just been. He alternated between using his fingers and his tongue on her, working his digits deeper each time he penetrated her. Her hand reached for him, desperate to keep him where he was.

 

Kylo shifted onto his side so he could capture her nipple in his mouth. He kneaded her opposite breast with his hand as he rolled his tongue over her tit. Rey latched onto his head with her free hand, massaging his scalp as he worked her over.

 

The sensations the two of them were giving her were beyond what she’d experienced in the past. On their own they were dangerous. Together they were lethal. They were going to destroy her.  She could already feel her climax cresting, big and bold. There was no way she’d be able to be quiet this time.

 

“Look at me, Rey,” Ben commanded, lying down on his stomach.

 

He hooked his arms around her legs, keeping her spread open for him, as he ducked his head down to feast upon her. His tongue lapped at her cunt, drinking up her cries of pleasure as he went. The tops of his fingers danced across her clit, toying with the sensitive bundle of nerves. Rey keened when she felt him press down at the same time as he thrust his tongue into her.

 

“Eyes on Ben, bunny,” Kylo reminded her, pulling away from her breast. She whined and he playfully tweaked her nipple. “Be a good girl for us, Rey,” he coaxed. “You know you want to.”

 

Nodding once more, she resumed watching Ben. He winked from his spot between her thighs. Rey moaned at the feel of his nose nudging against her clit. That combined with his tongue and fingers thrusting up into her had Rey gripping onto the sheets with white knuckles. Then Ben crooked his two fingers and she spiraled out of control.

 

Her vision exploded into stars and her back arched off the mattress. Legs shaking, voice hoarse from her scream of completion and sweat coating her brow, she collapsed back onto the bed.

 

Ben pressed light kisses on the inside of her thighs, tenderly rubbing the outside of her legs. Meanwhile, Kylo sat back on his heels and shucked off his boxers, leaving him naked as he stood at the side of the bed.

 

“Do you want her first, little brother?” he queried.

 

His twin’s response was to scoop Rey up. Her body was limp after the force of her orgasm, falling into his hold effortlessly. Ben cradled her in his arms, hauling her into his lap so he could position her as he wished.

 

“This needs to go,” Ben informed her, before dragging Kylo’s t-shirt over her head.

 

With the oversized garment gone, Rey was left on full display for the twins. Their hungry eyes scanned every inch of her unveiled flesh. She shivered from the intensity of their gazes, feeling a delicious tickle of power course up her spine. Never before had she’d been desired by such powerful men and certainly never at the same time, in the same bed.

 

She could get used to this.

 

“You’re overdressed, Ben,” Rey commented with a lazy grin. Her hands were still a bit shaky, but she managed to help him out of his clothes until he matched the state of undress she and Kylo shared.

 

Ben readjusted her so she was sitting with her back to him, facing his brother. “Ready, Rey?” She nodded and he held her waist as she sunk down onto his shaft. They both moaned in unison at the stretch of him. It was on the cusp of being painful, her body still coming down from her previous high, but when Ben began to rock back and forth, she found she enjoyed the sensation.

 

Rey leaned forward, hands on the bed, as Ben drove in from behind. His hold on her waist loosened, his hands sliding down to her hips the harder he thrust.

 

Kylo knelt in front of Rey, pumping his cock languidly as he watched her take his brother. “You look so beautiful like this, bunny,” he sighed. “So perfect.”

 

Despite the situation and knowing she willing agreed to it, Rey blushed. This was the kind of stuff one read about in filthy books bought at the local drugstore or watched in the privacy of one’s own home. This wasn’t the stuff of real life…at least not her life.

 

They played her body like an instrument they were fine tuning, as if they knew her better than she knew herself. The dirty talk, the possessiveness was all working her over just as much as their touch. Rey wondered if she’d wake up to find this was all merely a dream.

 

“Not a dream, my love,” Kylo grinned, cupping her face.

 

She blushed again, realizing she spoke that part out loud. Rey also recognized Kylo was the only one without any attention and sought to remedy it immediately.  

 

Crawling forward on her hands, she gripped his member in her hand. She gave him a few pumps before taking him into her mouth, as Ben continued unaffected. Rey’s body rocked with each of his thrusts, aiding her in sucking more of Kylo further down. He groaned, head dropping forward as his eyes fell closed.

 

Rey wasn’t able to take him completely. He was proportional to the rest of his body. She twisted her hand around the base of him as she worked him deeper into her throat. Kylo’s hands tangled in her hair, keeping it out of her face and angling her the way he needed.

 

“How does Benny feel, Rey?” Kylo panted. “Is he stretching you just right?” Ben snapped his hips at the end of his twin’s question, causing Rey to moan around Kylo’s cock. “Fuck, Rey! Your mouth feels so good, bunny. So fuckin’ good.”

 

His approval coursed through her, excitement burning in her abdomen. She bobbed her head quicker, trying to match Ben’s pace. Her body moved with his, swaying back and forth. One one particularly rough thrust, she teetered forward too far, Kylo’s cock hitting the back of her throat. Rey had to calm her breathing through her nose, while Kylo shouted out.

 

His hands tightened into her hair, his hips bucking into her mouth, racing after his release.

 

“That’s it, Rey,” Ben squeezed the globes of her ass. “Swallow him down like a good girl.”

 

Kylo hissed out a curse, his spend spilling down her throat in hot spurts. Rey pumped him a few more times, drinking down every last drop until he withdrew from her mouth. She ducked down, swirling her tongue around his slick shaft, removing any lingering beads on his cock.

 

His fingers combed through her hair, a chorus of praise falling from his lips. Rey smiled up at him as he settled down onto the mattress, the glaze of completion clouding his eyes over.

 

“Are you close, bunny?” Kylo asked.

 

Before she could respond, Ben gripped her hips tighter, slamming her back onto his cock. Rey let out a wail, her eyes squeezing shut tight.

 

“Look at Kylo, Rey,” Ben directed. “Watch him as you come on my cock.”

 

Whether it was the wrongness of the entire thing or simply the fact she loved Ben’s dirty mouth, Rey felt her second orgasm surge forth. It crashed over her like a tidal wave, knocking out all other thoughts and feelings. If it hadn’t been for Ben’s arms lacing around her midsection, she would have face planted into the mattress.

 

Ben and Kylo settled her onto her back, crowded between them. They murmured how proud they were of her, how they couldn’t wait to try more with her and how perfect their new situation was going to be. Rey listened as best as she could while trying to catch her breath.

 

Once  her aftershocks had settled, Rey felt Kylo taking her hand.

 

“We got you something, bunny,” he announced.

 

“For our girl,” Ben added, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

 

Rey opened her eyes to find them sliding a ring down on her right hand. The tiered design combined three versions of gold — traditional, white gold and rose gold knitted together.

 

Three in one.

 

She smiled down at the symbol, wondering when they had decided to buy her such a unique accessory. The token of their commitment to her was subtle, if not exquisite in its representation of how they were all bound together.

 

“Do you like it?” Kylo questioned, nuzzling the side of her neck.

 

“I love it,” Rey beamed at them, then back at her ring. “Thank you.”

 

She kissed Ben first, before turning to Kylo.

 

That was when she noticed they were wearing their own rings. Similar in design to hers but with a more masculine construction, the entwined rings were each seated on the same finger of their hands as hers was.

 

A perfect set.

 

“You’re ours, Rey,” Ben told her, his arms lacing around her midsection while Kylo cradled her face to kiss her again.

 

_Ours._

 

The word filled her with a satisfaction that not even their constant consumption could sate. They had given her something no one else and ever been able to provide — belonging.

 

She’d finally found her home.

 

* * *

 

[ Kylo/Ben’s Rings ](https://www.etsy.com/listing/94020248/ladies-4-band-puzzle-ring-in-sterling?ref=hp_rf&frs=1)

[ Rey’s Ring ](https://www.etsy.com/listing/513384198/triple-knot-ring-silver-rose-gold?ref=hp_rf)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is still active [@wewantreylo](https://wewantreylo.tumblr.com/). I haven't made the jump to Twitter and I don’t plan to.


End file.
